Coup de foudre
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Nana Sawada, charmante mère de Tsuna et follement amoureuse de son ô combien mystérieux mari. Très mystérieux et romantique. C'est ce qui lui a toujours plu d'ailleurs….


**Titre :** Coup de foudre

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient, dans tout ça, est les tomes 1 à 15 de _Reborn_. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama et Shueisha Inc. (et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction).

**Genre :** euh général ? Centré sur Nana Sawada (la mère de Tsuna), la rencontre les géniteurs du Dixième Parrain Vongola, présence du thème de la mafia. Euh, OC qui meurt ? :3.

**Note :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Coup de foudre**

Nana Sawada ne savait pas exactement quel métier exerçait son cher et tendre mari, dont elle était follement amoureuse. Son côté jovial, comique et mystérieux l'avait charmé lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçue dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter dans lequel elle travaillait à cette époque. Après son achat (une chemise unicolore marron clair), il l'avait invité à dîner le soir même. Nana avait accepté, grande romantique qu'elle était. Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de cet homme mystérieux métissé italien, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens (Nana avait un faible pour les blonds), au corps bien bâti et aux yeux marrons où une flamme chaude la regardait avec tendresse. Heureuse comme une adolescence face à son premier amour, Nana avait la certitude profonde que c'était avec cet homme-là qu'elle ferait sa vie.

Il y eut des hauts et des bas. Comme tout homme qui se respectait, Iemitsu Sawada ne voulait pas s'engager trop vite. Après six mois de bataille pour Nana afin de garder son (futur) homme, Iemitsu disparut brusquement du jour au lendemain, sans un mot. Nana avait beau le chercher dans les lieux de Namimori qu'il fréquentait habituellement, il restait introuvable. Triste mais pas totalement désespérée, Nana reprit son train de vie quotidien, travaillant pour gagner sa vie, cherchant Iemitsu lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. Elle n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu ! Peut-être devait-il régler une affaire imprévue ? Son travail le rappelait-il ?

Toujours était-il qu'un mois et demi plus tard, un homme se pointa dans la boutique, achetant une chemise, verte cette fois-ci. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de client et que Nana se confiait à Akiko, sa collègue de boulot, sur ses tracas de vie, qui l'avait couverte ce jour-là. Nana se précipita dans les bras de Iemitsu, pleura contre son épaule, le serra autant qu'elle le pouvait, n'osant pas l'embrasser. Iemitsu s'était figé puis répondit à la détresse de Nana et l'embrassa. Akiko, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, eut un sourire.  
Triste.

Un mois plus tard, le couple s'installa dans une grande maison que Iemitsu avait achetée.

Trois passèrent et Nana fut fière de retirer son nom de jeune fille de la boîte aux lettres pour que les katakana Sawada prennent toute la place. Elle fut néanmoins triste que son ex collègue, Akiko, ne put assister à son mariage. La pauvre avait été agressée dans la rue par des voyous et elle avait été tuée d'une balle en pleine tête.

Ce que Nana ne savait pas, en revanche, était qu'Akiko était une espionne à la solde d'une mafia japonaise ennemie à Vongola, que c'était un fait du hasard qu'Akiko fut témoin du coup de foudre entre sa collègue de boulot et le conseillé externe de la famille Vongola, et qu'elle avait reçu un ordre direct d'assassinat sur Nana Sawada. Par contre, ce que la famille Inagawa-kaï, mafia ennemie des Vongola et clan d'appartenance à Akiko, ignorait était qu'effectivement Iemitsu était celui qui avait réduit au silence Akiko mais _à sa demande_. Akiko avait baissé son arme à feu face à Iemitsu, elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Nana pour que la chance lui sourît _enfin_ et elle l'avait prié pour qu'il la tue.  
Oui, Akiko était une mafieuse, oui, elle avait de nombreux sang sur les mains, mais non, elle ne pouvait tuer son amie, qui touchait enfin au bonheur. Akiko n'avait jamais eu de chance, c'était à cause de son père (qu'elle avait tué de sang froid) qu'elle était devenue une yakuza, sa mère était morte à l'accouchement. La mafia était un monde cruel, elle obéissait aux ordres, point barre. Aucune issue ne pouvait être envisagée pour s'en sortir. Nana n'avait pas sa malchance mais elle n'était pas non plus mal lotie (avec sa famille foireuse et ses ex aussi cinglés et profiteurs).  
Iemitsu l'avait regardé dans les yeux, neutre, puis il avait tiré, d'un coup, net et précis au milieu de son front.

Bien que la famille Inagawa-kaï soit la troisième plus puissante du japon, elle vécut un long temps de crise et de boycott de la part des autres mafias internationales, suite à une injonction de la famille Vongola. Quelques personnalités importantes de cette famille et bien implantées au sein de la politique japonaises et dans la société américaine furent mises aux arrêts, suite à des fuites dont la provenance n'avait pas été divulguée par les autorités. Un de ses clans, situé à Namimori, fut décimé. Iemitsu aurait voulu faire sauter leur QG mais le Neuvième Parrain Vongola lui avait ordonné de se calmer et lui avait certifié que cette famille de troisième zone devait, à présent, se relever de cette tempête signée Vongola. Iemitsu avait obéi. De toute façon, ces yakuzas avaient payé pour les larmes de Nana.

Neuf mois plus tard, Tsunayoshi ouvrit les yeux sur le visage baigné de larmes de son père (il en cria de peur face à la vision cauchemardesque et peu reluisante) puis sur les traits tirés mais heureux de sa mère (où les pleurs se tarirent). Depuis la naissance du petit Tsuna, Nana prit un congé de maternité _à longue durée_. Iemitsu gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour assurer leur avenir à eux trois.

Iemitsu Sawada inondait de lumière la vie de Nana. Elle savait pertinemment que son mari lui cachait des choses, qu'il brouillait d'autres faits, qu'il renfermait un secret mais elle taisait sa curiosité. Elle ne voulait pas l'importuner. Puis, son côté mystérieux l'excitait, comme lorsqu'il partait pour une durée indéterminée (mais qu'il revenait au bout de deux heures par l'appel du ventre), lui chuchotant des mots doux avec un couché de soleil en fond de paysage. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite, son estomac exécutait des sauts périlleux et son esprit était entouré d'un fort sentiment d'amour. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, encore moins elle et Tsuna, leur précieux fils (quelque peu trouillard sur les bords, admettait-elle). Elle attendait juste son retour en s'occupant de Tsuna, de la maison.

Qu'importe son secret, Nana le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde !

Tsuna, alors âgé de quatre ans, se demanda pourquoi sa mère rougissait, remuait de droite à gauche ses fesses et chantonnait une chanson qui passait régulièrement à la radio.

* * *

**Note bis :** L'existence et les renseignements (excepté 'le temps de crise') sur la famille _Inagawa-kaï_ sont véridiques et vérifiables.  
De souvenir, au Japon, on écrit les noms avec les katakana (mais je ne sais plus si ça vaut aussi pour les noms et prénoms nippons).


End file.
